


for just one yesterday

by roguesurgeons



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, So bear with me guys, just not now, rarepair, rickcest - Freeform, there's gonna be some grade A smut in here eventually, this is the first time i've written a ship with two people with a same name, y'all there's a very large lack of surgeon/salesman in the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesurgeons/pseuds/roguesurgeons
Summary: Title in progress. Probably gonna be some sort of Fall Out Boy lyric 'cause I'm like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off of headcanons that I have.
> 
> Surgeon Rick's nickname for Salesman Rick is the rolling "r", hence Salesman Rick's "Frenchy" nickname for Surgeon Rick.

“Frenchy?”

The shorter Rick looked up to the sky as he silently counted the stars.

“Yes, R?”

“Do you ever think the Council’s going to find out about us?”

Surgeon Rick looked down at the salesman with bewilderment before taking him into a hug - burying his face in his hair.

“I hope not.” he replied, sighing. “We’d be dead if they did.”


End file.
